Tears and Kisses
by Senya Starseeker
Summary: Yaoi X/Z story, the two are stranded on a deserted island! It is yaoi, you have been warned!


Tears and Kisses 

Fanfiction by Senya 

twilight_rhapsody@hotmail.com 

Disclaimer: All characters are copyright of CAPCOM, not I. 

Author's Note: This is a yaoi X/Zero story. I realize some people probably don't like these stories, and I don't usually go for yaoi stories myself, but I thought X and Zero just look so cute together that I may as well give it a try. Besides, if you don't like it there are plenty of other fanfictions to read so don't bother flaming me, I won't care anyways. :P Thanks to Omega Dragoon for some help. ^^   
  


X pulled himself onto the rocky shoreline with a groan, sea water had clogged his circuits, and sea weed was clinging to his helmet. "Bleh," He spat the salty water from his mouth and struggled onto the rocks. Glad to finally be out of the water. Exhausted the reploid fell back onto the hard, rough rocks and took a look around. The entire shoreline was jagged rocks for as far as he could see, but beyond the rocks there were trees growing, a thick and lush forest and not a human or machine, of any kind in sight. "Where the hell am I?" He asked no one in particular, as he shakily stood up, remembering the past events. "Oh no, where's Zero?!" He cried, the red clad Maverick Hunter had been in the ship with him when it went down. 

"Damn those Mavericks." X cursed, he and Zero had been aboard a large cargo ship with only humans. They'd been protecting it as Signas had ordered them to do when swarms of Mavericks had attacked. Dozens, no, scores. X shuddered at the thought, they would have been able to take them easily, but the ship had made things difficult, and when the aquatic Mavericks had ruptured the hull it had sunk, and them along with it. 

With all of their luck it had been storming out, and in the chaos that followed X could only remember very little. Thrashing about through the turbulent water, trying to swim for--for what?-- they were miles away from land. Then he had gone under, or something, he couldn't quite recall what had happened but he'd come to and noticed the land shimmering like a sweet illusion in the far distance and swum for it with all of his might. And here he was. But where was Zero? 

"Zero?!" He called again, louder, "Zero!!" There was no reply. 

Unbearably tired, but unwilling to rest until he found his partner, X began to trudge over the rocky shoreline, he kept to the water and surveyed the shore as best he could. He could feel the water clogging his body's mechanisms and it wasn't a very pleasant feeling. But he wouldn't rest. "Zero!!" 

Finally he came to an area of the shoreline where it was less rocky, the ground was sandy with small pebbles and a few rocks. There was a figure lying a few yards from X, unmoving with the waves lapping against it. X forced himself into a run and collapsed beside the unconscious figure, sure enough it was Zero. 

"Zero!" He cried, shaking the reploid's shoulders roughly. He dragged him out of the water and onto the beach and fell back into the sand again. 

The reploid stirred and his emerald eyes flashed open. "What is it?" He asked, and sat up, suddenly feeling the water run through his body and his robot body was stiff with seaweed clinging to his soaked hair. "The hell . . .?" He asked, pulling it out. 

"The Mavericks sunk the cargo ship, remember?" X told him. "I'm glad your okay, Zero." He smiled. 

Only X could smile in this situation, Zero thought, but he didn't think it angrily. "So were are we?" 

"I don't know." X shrugged, "An island somewhere. There doesn't seem to be any reploids, humans or machinery of any kind though." 

Zero stood up and looked around. "You're right. Weird. I guess this is deserted, then. Let's call Alia and tell her to get us off this rock." 

"We can't." X said, "Or at least I can't, the salt water ruined my communicator. Can you?" 

Zero was silent for a moment, "No, mines toast, too." 

X sighed, "Now what do we do?" 

"I don't know, look around, I guess." Zero told him. 

So they did, but after walking for five hours it became painfully clear there was nothing to find. "At least we don't need to eat anything." X pointed out, trying to sound cheerful, "If we were humans we'd probably be starving right now." 

Zero didn't reply. 

X was used to it, though, the red Hunter usually didn't reply when he made a silly remark like that. 

But suddenly Zero turned to face him. "It's sunset." He said softly, "Look." 

X gazed out over the water, the sun was dipping into the ocean and the sky had turned a magnificent orange, the clouds seemed pink and the water was reflecting it all in tiny fragmented tints. The two reploids, having never taken the time to watch something like that before stood there for a long time, taking it in. "It's beautiful." X said finally, when the final rays of colour were beginning at last to fade into a dark blue of twilight. 

Zero suddenly sat down and gazed upwards. "Stars." He said, that was all. 

X sat down beside him, the first stars were beginning to emerge, they glowed with intensity not seen from the city and the Maverick Hunter's Head Quarters. "Yeah . . . there sure are a lot." 

After a few moments, the blonde haired Maverick Hunter spoke again. "We should probably deactivate for a few hours." 

"Why?" X asked, still staring up at the night sky. 

"It will give our internal systems more energy to repair us with, we really fried some of our systems with all that water. Besides we need the energy." Zero explained. 

"Fine." X agreed. "But we should take turns, one of should stay awake and watch for Mavericks." 

"Alright, I'll stay awake first." Zero told him. 

"Are you sure?" X asked, he nodded, "Okay . . ." X lay back and closed his eyes. After a few minutes they flashed open again. 

"What's the matter?" Zero asked, looking over at him. 

"Uh . . . nothing, nothing really." X said sheepishly. 

"What is it?" 

"Uh . . . I just feel funny without my sleeping capsule." Said X. 

He was surprised by the sound of Zero chuckling softly, he'd never heard it before. Zero stretched out on the sand beside X and rolled over so that he was facing him. "You really are so cute sometimes, you know." 

"E--eh?" X felt himself blushing at that rather awkward remark, and was glad it was dark. 

He suddenly felt a smooth finger glide across the side of his face. "W--what is it? Zero?" X asked, squirming away a little. 

"Heh. Nothing." Zero said softly, in a voice somewhat lower than his usual tone. "I was just thinking that you really are cute sometimes." 

"W--what?" X asked in a hoarse whisper, but before he knew what had happened Zero had rolled on top of him and with one of his hands tilted the blue Maverick Hunter's face slightly upwards. 

X was in to much shock to speak, and his best friend was now intoxicatingly close. "You have nothing to be afraid of, you know I would die to protect you from anything on this planet." 

"Uh . . . I know that, um, Zero, do you really have to be this . . .um . . .close?" X coughed, his eyes were still wide, but he couldn't squeeze out from under Zero's grasp. 

"Don't try to speak right now." Zero said softly, and he lowered his head down to X's. 

X felt something warm and soft touch his lips, and inside of his mouth, a warm and passionate sensation suddenly swept over him. He was being swept away in Zero's invulnerable strength, and a hunger like nothing else took over him. X pulled himself back to his senses with the voice in the back of his head reminding him that it had to be Zero's sick idea of a joke. Only that. X pushed himself away quickly, he was afraid he would just slip away in Zero's arms and do anything. 

"Cut it out, Zero! That was sick!" X cried sharply. 

Zero looked surprised at first, then turned away so he wasn't facing X. "Yeah." He cleared his throat, "I'm going for a walk." 

As Zero disappeared into the darkness the blue Hunter raised a trembling hand to his lips which were still warm, he could feel the tingling sensation on them from the passionate kiss. His heart was pounding. "Geez, Zero," He muttered, but he didn't brush the kiss away. Instead he lay back and felt the warmth that remained inside his mouth for a very long time. 

He may have drifted to sleep and woken again, the moon seemed much lower in the dark sky. X looked around him, Zero was still gone. He thought of the kiss, he had been afraid it was a stupid joke. Didn't seem that way now though, not at all. Why was he still gone? X rose to his feet.   
  


Zero sat on one of the rocks gazing out to sea. He'd really blown it that time, kissing him like that. But he was so tired of trying to hide his feelings for the blue Maverick Hunter. Couldn't X figure it out? He had died for him! More than once. But obviously X didn't feel the same, the words, "That was sick!" Echoed in his mind like a cruel chide. 

"I'm such an idiot!" Zero cried softly, holding his head in his hands. "Why was I made this way anyways?" And for the first time in his existence, Zero wept. 

He'd been sitting there for ages, he'd lost all sense of time when he heard footsteps on the rock behind him. It didn't really matter anymore, but when he felt a hand touch his shoulder Zero raised his head automatically. 

"Zero . . .?" X asked. "A-Are you okay?" He knelt beside him by the water. He could see the tear streaks glistening on his friend's face in the glow of the moonlight. "Have you been . . . crying?" He asked in quiet astonishment. 

No reply, Zero's eyes seemed horribly sad to X, he began to turn away, but suddenly, summoning every ounce of courage in his body he acted the way he'd wanted to around Zero for so long. X held him in his arms and licked the tears from the reploid's face. 

Zero stared dumbly at X while the reploid took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Zero." He said, "I didn't mean what I said when you-- um, the truth is I--I just never imagined that you would want to be with anyone like me before." His voice was so quiet and shy, almost like a child's. "I--I love you Zero." 

X stood abruptly then, but Zero leapt up as soon as he did. "You didn't know?! Of course I love you, idiot!" He grabbed X's shoulders. "Now look, you're the one who's crying." Zero smiled, and he began to kiss away the tears as they fell from the shaking robot's eyes, he kissed and kissed until they were all gone, and then his mouth found X's and they fell together on the beach, under the moon. Both safe in the comfort of the other's love, the way it was supposed to be.   
  


Author's Note: Yes I'm here again . . . ;-_- ano, I know this pairing won't be ideal to everyone (didn't I already say that) but if you read despite the numerous yaoi warnings and really truly hate it try to find a tactful way of telling me flames only make people look ignorant ^^ well this was my first try at a yaoi story and if it sucked . . . oh well. And if anyone actually wants me write another well maybe . . . . . . 


End file.
